


Quoth the Raven, Nevermore

by TonightShadeRed



Series: Critical Role AUs [2]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Apocalypse, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Character Death, Evil Wins, Grief/Mourning, Multi, Spoilers, Undead
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-01
Updated: 2017-10-07
Packaged: 2019-01-07 13:14:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12233577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonightShadeRed/pseuds/TonightShadeRed
Summary: Vox Machina lays at the feet of the Undying King, destroyed, defeated, and dying. They failed in their mission, and now the world has to pay the consequences.And so, Vax finds, does he.Because his deal with the Raven Queen isn't finished, and She won't go back on it.So Vax finds himself in a world riddled with Vecna's influence. Those that die don't stay dead, and those that live exist in a world that could only be described as Hell. Vax has to find a way to defeat Vecna, save the world, and protect whatever's left of his loved ones.Or he'll live forever in a world that now belongs to the undead.





	1. Only This and Nothing More

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, I got this idea in my head and I couldn't get it out, so I decided to post it here. We all need post-apocalyptic fics, right before the final episode, right?
> 
> (Also, I tagged this as canon-divergence and let's hope to Hell it is. Oh God, I'm so scared.)

Vax had always assumed that he never had enough time.

 

But time was relative, he realized, as he cradled Vex’s limp form. Seconds stretched into what felt like centuries as he stared at her in horror, silently begging her to open her eyes. He knew as well as Vecna that she'd never take another breath, never smile again, never be ever-present at his side-

 

A part of him wished that he had stayed dead after the first Vecna battle, because then he wouldn't have to be here for  _ this. _ His family,  _ all  _ of them, were dying around in him in agony, and he knew it was the end. He could distantly hear the battle raging below them in the city, wyvern riders and J’Mon against Vecna’s undead, but he couldn't find it in himself to move.

 

“Ah, there you are,” Vecna purred, and Vax heard Percy scream. He snapped out of his stupor, raising his head to watch as Percy suddenly choked on his own blood, his throat tearing itself to pieces. Percy met his eyes, and Percy managed a small smile, his eyes filled with a resigned acceptance.

 

Vecna laughed, and Percy’s form turned to ash, lazily floating away in the breeze as his armor clattered to the ground. Vecna grinned, turning to sweep his gaze over the battlefield. Vax’s heart dropped as Keyleth moved slightly, her broken form strewn across the rocks.

 

_ How is she still alive? _ Vax thought in horror.  _ Please, my Queen, don't let her suffer. _

 

Keyleth raised her arm, and even from across the battlefield, Vax could see her lips move weakly. Scanlan gasped in a breath, struggling into a sitting position, and Vax wasn't sure if he was relieved or terrified that Scanlan had to go through this again.

 

Vecna snarled and swept his hand quickly, and Keyleth seized up, her arm falling to the ground and her skin an ashy gray. Vax froze, staring at her body, a pit of emptiness growing inside his stomach.

 

She was gone. Just like Vex.

 

“The chosen of Ioun,” Vecna mocked as Scanlan stood up, defiantly staring the god in the face. His book had been burnt into ash a long time ago, destroying any hope of defeating Vecna. “What a disappointment.”

 

“No,” Vax whispered, his voice barely reaching his own ears. “No!”

 

Scanlan was gazing at where Grog and Pike’s forms were huddled together, the blackened corpses burnt past recognition and the Sword of Kas lying next to them. Scanlan sighed, glancing over to meet Vax’s eyes. Vax shook his head as Scanlan’s eyes seemed to say,  _ I'm sorry for everything. _

 

“I'll be there soon, Pikeypoo,” Scanlan murmured. Vax gently set Vex on the ground, brushing her hair out her face before rising to his feet. He stepped towards them as Vecna pointed at Scanlan, his one eye boring into the small gnome.

 

“No,” Vax said again. He rushed forward, grabbing Scanlan in a tackle and curling his body around him. A familiar pain tore through his body, and Vax held Scanlan to his chest as they dissolved together into nothingness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

“ _ My Champion,” _ the Raven Queen crooned before he even came into consciousness. “ _ You have returned to me.” _

 

“Yes,” Vax breathed, opening his eyes to find himself floating in darkness, the Raven Queen standing in front of him in human size. “My quest is over.”

 

The Raven Queen was silent a moment.  _ “Vecna still remains,” _ she spoke, and Vax looked down to see ripples move out from her feet, like a pond disturbed by a stone.

 

“Yes, but I have no chance of defeating him,” Vax said. “Vox Machina has fallen. I can't do anything more.”

 

“ _ I made you a deal, Vax’ildan,” _ her voice of honey filled the darkness once again. “ _ I will honor it, even if you wish me not to.” _

 

“Wait-” Vax started, but he was cut off as the golden strings yanked him backwards, nearly knocking him off of his feet. He gasped, and a string wrapped itself around his throat, pulling him downwards.

 

As he fell, he thought he briefly saw them: standing in a group, staring at him, like they were waiting for him to join them. He opened his mouth, but the strings pulled him along, until he descended into total darkness.

 

 

* * *

 

 

He awoke suddenly, coughing as dust filled his lungs. He cracked his eyes open, staring up at the cloudy sky, his breaths ragged as he remembered. He groaned as he sat up, completely naked in the chilly air, and caught himself as pebbles shifted beneath his hands.

 

He wasn't on the titan or in Thar Amphala, in fact, he didn't recognize at all where he was. He was sitting in a rock pile, surrounded by what looked like a crushed mountain of boulders. He glanced around, confused. A gleam of metal caught his eye, and he pushed the rocks aside to grab a small piece of brass.

 

He flipped it over, revealing a strange pattern in the brass, where the layers were round and overlapped, like a lizard’s scales. He swallowed hard, dropping the piece of brass and turning to the side, emptying his stomach. Vax’s hands shook as he drew them around himself, staring at what remained of the brass dragon Devo’ssa.

 

He forced himself to take deep breaths, regaining his composure. Now was not the time for tears. He had to keep moving before Vecna found him. He picked up the small brass piece, clutching it tightly in his hand. He started as he noticed the only clothing he was wearing; there was a ring that hadn't been there before, but one he recognized.

 

_ Thank you, my Queen, _ Vax thought as he stared at the ring that prevented Vecna from seeing him. He blinked back tears as he thought about how it had been on Vex’s finger, how it had been hers.

 

He stood up, scanning the desert of rocks. It seemed to be riddled with debris, splintered wood mixed in with the rubble. Vax’s stomach turned with a deep sense of foreboding, and he picked his way across the piles of rocks. He kicked a piece of rounded and finished lumber, turning it onto its other side. He read the words, quickly turning away and closing his eyes.

 

_ The Slayer’s Take. _

 

Vax dropped to his knees, letting out a scream of anguish as he stared at the sign. He had known what the consequences of their failure would be, and yet, he had thought maybe,  _ maybe,  _ there had been a way that it wasn't true.

 

“God fucking damn it!” he wailed.

 

Allura had been in Vasselheim, and Kima as well. Zahra had undoubtedly been here, as a member of the Slayer’s Take and someone who would always fight for her home. So many others, like Thorbir, Kashaw, Kerrek, they all were ready to fight for their world.

 

And they were all gone, because Vox Machina had failed. Vox Machina was all gone, because  _ he _ had failed. He was left here, alone, in the ruin of of a great city to live until he could do the impossible.

 

And Vax knew, deep in his heart, that Vasselheim was just the beginning. The whole world would soon feel Vecna’s influence, and the newly risen and powerful god wouldn't hesitate to shower his horrors upon Vax’s world.

 

The Nine Hells had been horrible, but Vax decided there was no greater Hell than where he was now.


	2. This Soul With Sorrow Laden

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vox Machina is gone. But there are people who still remain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SPOILERS JUST IN THE AUTHOR'S NOTE:
> 
> THANK GOD THIS IS STILL AN AU OH MY GOD HOLY FUCKING SHIT

No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't leave Vasselheim.

 

He had nowhere to go; he wasn't a Ranger like his sister, he couldn't survive in the wilderness for more than a few days. Not to mention, as he walked around the rubble, he held an impossible hope that he might find someone,  _ anyone, _ who had survived this destruction.

 

Hours passed, and Vax was still alone and naked among the rocks, his only possessions the ring which he had instantly attuned to and the gleaming bronze he held in his hand, as if squeezing it could bring J’Mon back. He plopped down on a large boulder, gazing somberly across the miles of rock.

 

Was this his destiny? To live and die, live and die until Vecna was defeated? A feat that, if Vox Machina couldn't accomplish, who could? He could remain here, in Vasselheim, for two hundred years, and he would make the same impact as he would anywhere else. His quest was hopeless, and he was just one man. He couldn't stop a fully risen god with the entire population of the world. Hell, half of it had already been destroyed with a flick of Vecna’s undead hand.

 

He was brought out of his miserable wallowing by the sound of flapping wings. His heart rose, and he turned around to see five wyverns flying straight for the city. He jumped up, waving his arms wildly.

 

“Hey!” he shouted. “Over here! Yeah, over here, come on!”

 

Vax watched as the wyverns veered in their course, deadset on Vax. As they approached, Vax searched them desperately for anyone he recognized. He couldn't help but laugh with immense relief as he noticed a Halfling woman sitting on the back of the lead wyvern.

 

“Kima!” he called. “Thank the gods, I thought you were dead-”

 

“It's Vax’ildan!” Kima interrupted. “Full charge!”

 

Vax’s breath caught as the wyverns dove straight for him, backing up. An arrow caught him in the shoulder, and he tripped backwards, landing hard on his back. Kima jumped off of her mount, her greatsword aimed at Vax’s head. Vax managed to roll out of the way, and she snarled, this time her strike slashing Vax across the chest.

 

Searing pain coursed through him, and he scrambled to his feet, Kima still pursuing him. He popped his wings out, taking to the air to avoid Kima’s strikes. Kima narrowed her eyes, running back to the wyvern.

 

“Kima, what the hell?” Vax hissed, just barely dodging an arrow from one of the soldiers. Kima did a double take back at him, staring at him strangely. One of the soldiers began to glow brightly, shouting as he released a torrent of holy energy in what Vax recognized as Destroy Undead.

 

_ Why would he do that? _ Vax wondered.  _ There aren't any undead - oh. _

 

“I'm not undead, Kima, you have to listen to me!” he yelled, right as an arrow pierced his wing. He grunted in pain and stopped flapping for a moment, falling to the ground.

 

“Wait,” Kima called. Vax tried to get up, but vines suddenly crawled out of the rocks, wrapping around his arms, legs, and wings, holding him tightly to the ground.

 

Kima walked towards him carefully, her knuckles on her sword white. She examined him, a cold expression in her eyes. Vax winced as the vines pulled tighter than necessary, forcing him against the rocks.

 

“Kima, I can explain,” Vax said desperately. “I'm something called a Revenant, I heard a priest use that word when referring to me-” Kima straightened, her face relaxing. “I can't die. Well, I do, and then I come back.”

 

“What is your mission?” Kima asked slowly.

 

“To kill Vecna, but that went to shit, so I'm back here instead of cozy with the rest of my family.”

 

Kima’s eyebrows knit together, and Vax could swear there was a hint of pity in there. It wasn't empathy, he thought, but more like pity of the innocent. What didn't he know?

 

“Release him,” Kima ordered, and the vines retracted. Vax drew in a deep breath, rubbing his wrists and accepting Kima’s offered hand up.

 

“What is it, Kima?” Vax asked, and he could see a glimmer of hesitation. “Please, I need to know.”

 

“You aren't the first member of Vox Machina we’ve come across,” Kima said reluctantly, and Vax’s stomach dropped. “He reanimates bodies,” she croaked. “They're nothing more than shambling corpses, but having to fight your friends, your loved ones-”

 

She stopped, her bottom lip wobbling as she held a pendant on her neck tightly. Vax couldn't breathe. His friends, his  _ family _ , defiled and desecrated into minions of Vecna? Their bodies never able to experience the rest they deserved, their souls tormented by those their bodies killed?

 

Vax glanced at Kima, finally realizing that the pendant she held belonged to Allura. 

 

_ Oh, gods no… _

 

“I'm so sorry,” he breathed. “I'm -  I'm so sorry.”

 

Kima nodded, tears rolling down her cheeks, and Vax’s throat closed up. The realization hit him like a train, and Vax sunk to the ground. His friends were dead. Vecna had won.

 

He had known this before, but only now was it really sinking in, just how truly fucked the world was. He was doomed to live past the end of the world, to watch as everyone else fell, slowly and horrifically to Vecna. Vax sobbed into his hands, the bronze in his hand rubbing against his cheek.

 

“Is that-” Kima reached forward, touching the bronze lightly. “May I?”

 

Vax silently handed her the bronze, still stricken on the ground. He wasn't paying attention to her, instead staring at the rocks beneath him.

 

Everything was gone.

 

“Well,” Kima said softly, bringing Vax out of his thoughts. “Let's head back to camp. Staying out here is a death sentence.”

 

Vax laughed, hysteria tinging his chuckles. “It wouldn't matter for me either way,” he said. “I can't fucking die.”

 

“Come on,” Kima said, pulling him to his feet. Vax followed her back to the wyverns, where a soldier handed him a robe without a word.

 

“What, can't handle all of this?” He grinned, then looked behind him, expecting a reaction that never came. He pursed his lips and quickly glanced ahead. Kima climbed onto the wyvern’s back, offering Vax a hand up.

 

Vax shook his head. “I'll fly, thanks,” he said. Kima shrugged, spurring her wyvern into the air, where the rest of the soldiers followed. Vax beat his wings, rising into the air after them, wincing at his wounded wing.

 

“Hey,” one of the soldiers said. She looked a little awkward. “Sorry for shooting you.”

 

“Happens all the time,” Vax replied. She quirked a smile, leaning over to touch Vax on the shoulder. Vax smiled bitterly as his wounds healed slightly.

 

He followed Kima above the forest surrounding what once had been Vasselheim, and just as he was starting to worry that his wings would disappear from under him, Kima went into a dive. Vax followed, and they landed in a small clearing.

 

“Hey!” someone called, jogging into the clearing. Past them, Vax could see campfires and tents, the makings of a camp. Vax turned his attention to the Half-Orc who had approached them, laughing in relief.

 

“Lionel!” he said. “You're alive.”

 

If Lionel was here, then that meant-

 

Vax pushed past Lionel, charging straight for the camp in nothing but the robe he had been given. He skidded to a stop, his head whipping wildly around as he searched the camp. He found the man he was looking for kneeling over a campfire, a sullen expression on his face as he rubbed his hands together. Doty was standing next to him, and he turned to look at Vax.

 

“Tary,” Vax gasped, and Tary turned around. Tary’s eyes widened as he noticed Vax, his hand reaching down for his rod, but Vax rushed up to him, hugging him tight.

 

“Little Elf Boy?” Tary asked quietly, and Vax almost sobbed at the nickname. “How are you here? How did you survive Vecna?”

 

“I didn't,” Vax croaked. “No one did.”

 

Tary’s arms wrapped around Vax, and Vax took in a shuddering breath before breaking down in Tary’s arms. Tary rubbed his back, his own tears soaking Vax’s shoulder.

 

They were the only ones left of Vox Machina, the broken remains of their chosen family.

 

“I'm so sorry,” Tary sobbed. “If I had been there-”

 

“If you had been there, you would have been dead too,” Vax interrupted. “Don't blame yourself. He was just too powerful.”

 

Tary sniffled into Vax’s shoulder, nodding. Doty turned to them, watching them with blank eyes.

 

“Tary,” he said.

 

“Doty, please,” Tary said. “Not now.”

 

“Tary.”

 

“Doty, I don't-” he stopped, looking up at Vax. “Oh.  _ Oh. _ ”

 

“What is it?” Vax asked.

 

Tary hesitated, not quite meeting Vax’s eye. “It's your sister,” he admitted. “We have her body here.”

 

“What?” Vax blinked. “How?”

 

Tary swallowed and looked away, tears in his eyes, and Vax remembered Kima’s words.  _ They're nothing more than shambling corpses, but having to fight your friends, your loved ones… _

 

Rage fueled Vax’s breaths as he stared at the ground. He was going to rip Vecna apart,  _ how dare he. _ Vax took a deep breath, looking Tary in the eyes with determination.

 

“Bring me to her.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love Tary so much, of course he's going to be a big part of this fic. I'm giving myself emotions because it's Vax who survived, and it's possible that Vax might be the only one of Vox Machina to NOT survive. OH NO THE SADNESS

**Author's Note:**

> I'm crying. Send help; is it Thursday yet?


End file.
